spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 135: The New Fort
=Kapitola 135: The New Fort= Osfald Kine se vrací domů do své rodné vesnice. Jeho armádní generál před ním držel smrt jeho otce pět let v tajnosti aby dokončil svou službu. Osfaldovi to nevadí. Nikdy s rodiči neměl ten nejlepší vztah. Starali se o něj, měli ho rádi, ale něco vždy odtahovalo jejich pozornost. Nyní se Osfald po čtrnácti letech vrací domů aby se postaral o otce a znovu viděl svou matku. Vesnička Newfort je postavena kolem ruiny hradu Newfort. Vesničané tento hrad rozkradli už kdysi dávno. Maminka mu vyprávěla že kdysi patřil jeho dědečkovi. Velkému hrdinovi jménem Reslin Kine. The Legacy Bývalý vojak se zastavuje před domem kde vyrůstal. Někdo tu bydlí. Jeho bývalá láska Nill mu vysvětluje že jim město dalo dům aby měli kde bydlet, ale všechny jeho věci jsou prý schované v jedné z komor. Muž jménem Liam posílá Osfalda na radnici. Osfald dorazí do centra města a první silná zpráva která s ním ovšem nehne na něj čeká už na radnici. Jeho matka je prý nezvěstná téměř patnáct let. Musela zmizet jen pár dní potom co byl naverbován do Armády. Osfald dostává ostatky svého otce. V papírech které nachází v místnosti o které mluvil Liam nachází důvod odtažitosti svých rodičů. Papíry které zanechal jeho dědeček. Vzkazy Reslina Kina jeho synovi Osfaldova dětská láska je celá nadšená a než se Osfald stihne pořádně rozkoukat zjišťuje že žena nechala vyvěsit na nástěnku papír že se hledají hrdinové. Sniper se mezitím dozvídá z papírů historii svého rodu. The intrepid Reslin Kine spent many of his years as an adventurer. A life of exploring ruins and fighting monsters garnered Reslin a modest reputation and a modest fortune, enough so that he could retire young from the dangerous career to live out the rest of his life on his plunder. Unfortunately, the rest of his life would come too soon. It was only a week after he learned his wife was with child that Reslin fell ill to the malady which would ultimately lead to his death. He’d be denied the chance at being a father, but he’d be damned if anyone would deny his son his inheritance. In the few short months before his passing, Reslin spent his remaining energy, and plenty of gold constructing an elaborate, underground vault. The vault was secured in the mountain Skysplinter, its entrance hidden behind Razorfall, one of the mountain’s three water falls. The entire thing was created in secret, and Reslin spared no expense in its making. He employed the talents of skilled dwarves to carve out the vault, and the magic of wizards to secure its treasures. Upon its completion, Reslin ordered the majority of his wealth, including a sryix (sree – ex) – a magic relic of beauty and the crown jewel of Reslin’s finds – to be moved there. The vault was sealed with a magic ward thereafter. Reslin kept a journal throughout the vault’s development, addressing each entry to Nero, his unborn son. The journal contained many of the instructions Nero would need to find the vault, enter undeterred, and claim his inheritance. Reslin entrusted the journal to his wife to give to their son when he came of age, passing away days after the vault was sealed. Osfald si dobře uvědomuje že proč jeho matka byla pojmenována Nera a zároveń chápe že musela mít mnoho problémů. Než se stihne rozkoukat přivádí mu Nill dvojici hrdinů kteří odpověděli na inzerát rychleji než kdo čekal. Reslin Kine Němý černoch a smradlavý trpaslík se spoustou pytlů rychle projdou Reslinovým domem a skončí na zadní zahradě. Zde jim bývalý voják dá něco k jídlu a bez toho aby pořádně věděl co dělá testuje jejich schopnosti. Potom se rozhodne že jestli je toto cesta kterou mu osud přichystal, měl by na ní vyrazit. Trpaslík který se představil jako Vágner a černoch jehož jméno usoudili že je Hnědý přespí za městem a druhého dne se celá skupina vydá k hoře Skysplinter. Liam je rád že to vidí a přidá Osfaldovi dva zlaté když odejde ještě dnes. Hnědy je fascinovaný schopností stopovat a připravovat jídlo. Vágner, který evidentně strávil hodně času na cestách se dělí o svou porci a ukáže Hnědému jak upéct svou veverku. Podivná skupina hrdinů vyrazí proti hoře a začne se prodírat skrze porost u strany Netherilských hor. Relativně brzo hrdinové nacházejí vodopád. Avšak za ním nic není. Hnědý se koupe a Vágner se hrabe ve svých pytlích, Osfald který vychází z jezírka si všimne vysokého humanoida který je sleduje zpoza několika větviček. Bývalý vojenský specialista okamžitě vyrazí za bytostí. Ta je téměř ztuhlá zatímco ho sleduje. Osfald medvědovité bytosti opatrně ukazuje že nemá nic v rukách. Humanoid to po něm opakuje a začne si přitom vysypávat bobulky které složitě sbíral po lese. Osfald otočí svou ruku zpět a medvěd ho následuje. Osfald mu tím pár malin zachránil. Firbolg, jak je Osfaldem medvídek identifikován vstoupí na mýtinu u jezera. Po krátké konverzaci kdy se méďa nejdříve musí naučit pár slov mu Vágner pomůže najít Firbolga. Firbolga to ale neuspokojí. Zdá se, že hledá jiného než je on sám. Osfald má jiné otázky a Firbolg odpovědi. Vypadá to že medvěd ví kde je další vodopád. Hrdinové vyrazí směrem kterým je chlupatý humanoid, možná humanoidka, vede. Potom je na čase rozbít tábor. Mountain Lion Firbolg, který je prý “Malý než ostatní Firbolg” ačkoliv má sám přes dva metry dokáže svou užitečnost znovu když ukáže že dokáže hovořit se zvířaty. Rys který je sledoval s hladovým okem po delší debatě odchází lovit někam jinam a Vágner který velkou kočku neviděl rád si viditelně oddechuje. Druhého dne hrdinové nacházejí to co hledali. The Vault Plodding along through the forest at the base of the mountain is an absolute chore; mud grabs at the soles of your shoes with every step and your pace is slowed further by overgrown brush and bramble. Finally, the tree line breaks, and a majestic water fall dominates your view, tumbling down the tops of the mountain and crashing into a pool of clear water before you. You can see a ledge protruding from behind it. Th e water clears the side of the mountain by a good 10 feet. Osfald s Medvědem vyrazí skrze vodní hladinu a na druhé straně opravdu najdou tajné schodiště. Moving behind the waterfall isn’t diffi cult, though the stony ledge is slippery and there’s no avoiding the spray of water that clouds the approach. Soon enough, you have curtains of water and stone on either side of you. You can see a cave come into view, carved within the mountain side, as you draw closer. It’s dark and silent, any noise from it drowned in the roar of crashing water. Celá skupina vstoupí do jeskyně ačkoliv několik z nich z toho nemá dobrý pocit. Th e cave is cool, and as dark as midnight. A dingy smell of wet stone and something even less palatable permeates it, and even the slightest sound rings an echo through its depths. Osfald si všímá desítek, ne-li stovek netopýrů nad sebou, ale pokračuje dále. Celá skupina nakonec dorazí na konec jeskyně kde vše končí v čistém kameni. O chvilku později poté co se Osfald začne hrabat ve svých poznámkách aby našel správné heslo se kámen pohne. Th e texture of the wall twists and contorts, fracturing into many stones which collect into the image of a toothed mouth upon its surface. Th e mouth moves to speak, spraying bits of stone with each word. “Who goes there? State your name, and state your claim.” Osfald dá magickým ústům několik odpovědí a zatím odmítá ukazovat papíry zbytku skupiny. Firbolg vypadá vyděšený z jeskyně a Vágner se viditelně nudí. Nakonec Osfald nachází správnou část poznámek a jeho věta “I seek what is mine” ho pouští skrze nově objevené dveře dále. Zbytek jeho najaté skupiny ho pomalu následuje dovnitř vaultu. Hnědý Th e earthen fl oor gives way to worked stone, and soon enough the corridor spills you into a dismal chamber. Statues bearing rusted suits of plate armor are stationed just beyond the door, each holding a blade out in your direction. Th e back of the room opens into a circular area held aloft by a central column, more statues caked with mold, dust, and spider webs line its walls. Osfald skupinu zastavuje prozkoumává ozbrojené sochy. Firbolgův nádech mu potvrdí že jsou magické. Bývalý vojak nakonec ustoupí a ukáže své papíry zbytku skupiny. Vágnerovi se dokonce pomocí světelného triku podaří přečíst text pod krvavou skvrnou a zjistit že si Osfald musí probodnout prst aby na něj brnění nezaútočilo. Nejmladší člen rodu Kine to udělá a obě zbroje se postaví do neutrální pozice. Potom se skupina opatrně vydá skrze podzemní trezor do západní zbrojnice. Th e air in this square chamber is heavy with the smell of metal, a tide of brown and crimson powdered rust spread throughout the floor. Swirls and streaks mark their way through the powder, including boot prints. Someone, or something, has traveled through here before. Stone doors occupy an alcove along the room’s eastern side, and another exit leading to the north. Rows of rotted, wooden racks line the walls. Whatever arms or armor once occupied them have been reduced to unusable bits. Vágner si všímá stopy jako by někdo táhl nohu v rezi na zemi a hrdinové pokračují dále, Osfald to prý chce mít rychle za sebou. Severní místnost však nevypadá tak jak by Osfald čekal. Th e corner of this room has collapsed, taking with it much of what appears to have once been a notable statue standing here. Dirt and stone litter the room with the rest of the wreckage. The collapsed wall reveals a natural tunnel behind it, leading deeper into a mountain cavern. A large section of the ground here has been disturbed as well. A circle of bare earth, close to 10 feet in diameter, is rimmed by stones that once made up the floor. Statue Osfald se chvilku hrabe v hromadě a pokouší se ignorovat cestu která vede skrze tunely někam dále. Sryix tu ovšem není. Hrdinové se vrací o místnost zpět a Osfald se chvilku pokouší otevřít dveře se svým rodovým znakem. Neúspěšně. The doors here are fashioned out of thick slabs of stone. A heraldic crest has been carved into them, but they bear no handles and are impossibly heavy; it doesn’t look like they can be opened. Firbolg přivede Osfaldovu pozornost ke druhé zdi kde válečník málem chytí Supertetanus. A dark brown splotch ominously discolors the wall here. It looks like a splatter stain dried long ago, but its right side is perfectly straight. Hrdinové rychle určí tajné dveře a potom stěnu protočí. Th e wall pivots inward to a dark space beyond, and then the rumbling clink of something mechanical starts slowly pulling it back into place. The hidden room is empty, save for a humanoid hand lying limp on the ground. Its flesh is dark purples and greens, and shards of bone extend from the wrist. Light sparkles from a gemmed silver band around its ring finger. Ruka napadne Osfalda ale zbytek jeho skupinu mu pomůže. Mladý voják potom z ruky sundá rodový prsten. Podobný nosila i jeho matka. Crawling Hand Hrdinové se rozhodnou nepokračovat skrze vykopaný tunel a vrací se zpět dovnitř komplexu. Čeká je ještě druhá zbrojnice kterou neprozkoumali. A foul smell lurks from this square chamber, wafting from the corpse of some beast dead on the ground. An alcove along the northern wall has crumbled to the floor and the mountain caved in behind it, blocking your passage any further. Four weapon racks line the eastern and western walls, though they are largely barren, the weapons displayed having rusted to almost nothing. Red mounds of powdered rust litter the floor by each. Osfald okamžitě vyráží prozkoumat mrtvou bytost zatímco se vzadu řeší chybějící penis Hnědého. Th e corpse is curious if not off -putting, it reeks of off al, and lies in a mound of dried blood, bile, fi lth, and powdered rust. It’s the size of a large dog and vaguely insectoid; it has two large antennae, a forked tail, and an arched back formed by overlapping plates of chitin. A sword protrudes from two such plates, dried black blood splattered up its blade. Osfaldovi se podaří identifikovat bytost jako zdroj rezi a zničených zbraní, než ale stihne zareagovat vyletí meč z bytosti ven a napadne ho. Druhý takový napadne hrdiny za ním. Trefit létající meče není jednoduchý úkol a seknutí od zbraní nejsou příjemnou záležitostí. Hnědý který pomáhá Vágnerovi nakonec jeden z mečů sundá svou dýkou a Firbolg který přiběhl na pomoc Osfaldovi mu pomůže od druhého. Hrdinové však dobře cítili pohled na jejich zádech. Vágner posílá Osfalda aby prozkoumal sochu po které něco leze. A marble statue, carved into the image of a rugged man wearing clothes fi t for exploration, stands in this recess. Upon his head is a dragon the size of cat. It has red and mauve scales, and doesn’t seem to be wary of you at all. A small collar adorns its throat, with a thin gold disk hanging from it. Th e dragon angles its head inquisitively at you, and gives a soft purr. Vysochaný Reslin Kine a Pseudodragon Osfald si barevného dráčka prohlíží a pak se s ním dává do řeči. Když se k němu Osfald poprvé přiblíží Drak přeběhne po soše a reaguje. The dragon’s head bobs quickly several times, letting loose a low chirp. You couldn’t say why, but you have a nostalgic feeling, like seeing an old friend. “Jak dlouho jsi tu?” The dragon’s head droops, becoming very still and silent. A feeling of dread passes over you, like you’re lost in a maze. Osfald vyndá trochu jídla ze své brašny. Almost as soon as you begin to handle the food, a wave of hunger hits you. The dragon is looking intently at it, its jaw slightly slacked and salivating. “Můžeme ti pomoci dostat se ven?” A cheerful series of clicks pours from the dragon, as it bounds from the statue and deftly lands on your shoulder. It paws a little bit at your clothes in an effort to make itself comfortable before settling there. You can feel a faint purring from it, and a fresh feeling of hope comes over you. Až v tento moment Osfaldovi dochází že emoce které přes něj přechází nejsou jeho ale dračí. Je to zajímavý pocit. Podívá se na draka na svém rameni a zeptá se ho jak se vlastně jmenuje. The dragon sits up, using its tiny claw to bat at the gold disc suspended from its collar. It makes a whirring noise, and shakes its tail a couple times in response. Peck. “Pecka. Dobře.. A ještě jedna věc, nevíš jak otevřít ty dveře v té druhé místnosti?” The dragon’s head tilts to one side, like a dog confounded by what it sees. A feeling of unease rattles inside of you, like being spoken to in a foreign language. Osfald chápe že z draka více nedostane a hrdinové se konečně rozhodnou vstoupit do rozbořeného tunelu. The Tunnels The cavern is dark and drafty, though the air isn’t stale as you’d expect it to be. Your light reveals an open expanse with natural corridors running to the west and east. Another corridor lies to the north, but it’s been fi lled by a pile of stones which have ostensibly caved in from the area beyond it. Hrdinové náhodně vyberou pravý tunel a Osfald souhlasí že by tam mohl být vstup do poslední místnosti do které se nemůžou dostat. Cesta dále “souhlasí. Your path takes you to another expanse. Columns of stone run along the cave, ground to ceiling, with natural tunnels running in several directions from it. To the south your light reveals another pile of crumbled stone; the path beyond it appears to be leading back into the vault. Osfald udělá pár kroků směrem ke komnatě ale podivný pocit ho zastaví. A vibration from the ground grabs your attention. It begins with a gentle shake at your feet, but in an instant the whole cavern trembles. A mound of earth forms and undulates before exploding in a spray of stone and soil, and in its abscess is a horrid insectoid creature the size of horse! It has fierce mandibles dripping with something that fizzes and hisses. Ankheg Attack Hrdinové pod dobrým velením bývalého vojáka napadnou bytost která se je pokusí povraždit. Osfald je drží za svým štítem a jeho zbraň praská pod silou Ankhegova brnění. Silný proud kyseliny Osfalda tak tak nezabije ale voják to nevzdává. Nakonec mravkolví bytost padá k zemi mrtvá. Cesta dále je volná. You can only imagine what this room would have once looked like. Stone pedestals lie smashed to hundreds of pieces on the floor. Among their remains are what’s left of the treasures they once bore. Shattered vases, torn paintings, broken glass, and the tatters of once beautiful pieces of art now lie in a mix of filth and dirt. At the room’s center is a woman – or at the very least, what used to be one. Her flesh is purple and green, and taunt around her bones. Her head only has a few slivers of long scraggly hair left, and her right arm ends in a handless stump and shard of bone. She’s moving about aimlessly through a bloodstained area filled with animal carcasses. With each step she wails with something between misery and rage. Osfald poznává svou matku a uvědomuje si co musí udělat. Firbolg ho sleduje s podivným pohledem plným soucitu. Hrdinové sledují Snipera jak s podivným klidem rozdělává svou kuši kterou používal v armádě. Po dostavění jí voják obejde a beze všeho proti Ghoulovi své matky vystřelí. Šipka prorazí kůži Nery Kine a ta s výkřikem čistého šílenství vyrazí proti hrdinům. Zároveň s ní se z hromady bordelu zvednou dva meče které hrdiny napadnou. Jeden z mečů Vágnerovi ošklivě rosekne obličej a trpaslík se stáhne dozadu ze strachu že umře. Vše nakonec dopadne “dobře” pro hrdiny a Osfaldova matka se rozpadne na cáry masa a kusy fialové kůže. Osfald rozdělí část pokladu kterou našel v místnosti, sám si vezme medailon který musel patřit jeho matce a magický předmět který v podstatě rozbil jeho rodinu a nechá zbytek své skupiny ve Vaultu. Sryix Osfald vyleze nahoru na balkon s výhledem na jeho starý domov. Sedne si na bednu s ostatky své matky. A tu chvíli se v něm spustí dlouho zadržovaný smutek, vlastně po dlouhé době jeho vlastni silná emoce, kterou cítil. Na zem začnou dopadat jeho slzy v odpověď na jeho smutek. V čemž uvolněné místo po smutku nahradí nový pocit, který plně zaplní jeho mysl. Jako by poprvé viděl celý svět před ním. Jako by byl do té chvíle uzavřen v tmavé kopce, jako by mohl jít kamkoliv, objevovat co dřív neměl možnost vidět a teď má konečně volnost. Pozoroval jak drak odlétá z jeho ramene, jak se spolu s ním odchází i ten pocit. Ne pořád ho cítí i když drak se dávno ztratil z dohledu. To je ta cesta, kterou se musím vydat. Kategorie:Book of Many Things